Futuresight
by Feu d'Ares
Summary: Haunted by a past long since gone, Rei grows distant from the ones she needs most. While the dawning of Crystal Tokyo looms over the senshi, can they face a darkness that haunted them in the past that now grows stronger in the future? ReixMina M for future chapters. Review please :)
1. Kyoto

**Hello! I hope you will like this semi-fluff but also slightly demented story I have planned. I need some english love while I live in France, so pardon my french ;D**

**Chapitre 1:** _**Kyoto**_

* * *

"_Minako, don't let go of my hand okay?" the sweat from her hands was causing the blonde to slip, that couldn't happen. This battle was too important and the girl she was holding up was to important. Too important to her. _

"_Let go Reiko," the tears were falling from the Martian, she couldn't she could never let go. _

"_No, Minako come on just let me pull you up, you'll be fine!" the look in her best friend's eyes was evident what was going to happen. Soon the blonde's hand was relaxing in hers, Rei would not let her fall. The abyss of blood and limbs was below and the impact would surely kill her, Rei would not kill her. She had sworn to protect the princess, the one person that caused this. Slightly her blood that was already flowing out of her body began to boil and harden, the princess had killed herself in heartache, leaving her senshi to pick up the pieces. But Rei gripping the ledge she was on as Sailor Mars, was no fool, she would protect her own princess, the princess of Venus. The girl was slipping from her grasp and it was also ripping out the martians heart, her Venus was falling, she wouldn't let her Venus give up like this, never like this. But with another slip Rei could only look down into the blonde's eyes while the railing was crushing her ribs at the angle she was pivoting herself at. _

"_Reiko," giving one last smile Minako slipped from Rei's hold. _

The scream ripped her from sleep and the miko was drenched in sweat and sitting in the fire temple in Kyoto, rushing to the bathroom she let go of her breakfast into the nearest trashcan. Shivering in the bathroom Rei let tears fall and the feelings that her past self had experienced continued to ravage her system.

It had been nearly five years since the incident with Galaxia, nearly all of them had gone and done whatever they wished with their life. But with everyone Crystal tokyo creeped on their minds which was why they were still comfortable not seeing one another. All of them except Rei. The separation had done more to her then even Ami, mainly because Ami was living with Usagi before she married Mamoru.

Taking deep cleansing breaths Rei stood back up and straightened out her clothes, having remembered she was only a visitor here. Returning to the fire room she gathered her things and thanked the resident Mikos. Rei proceeded down the stairs to where her car was parked. Out of them all Rei had kept her whereabouts mainly vague, choosing to remain in Japan most of time. Having already completed High school and college Rei was focusing more on the things that she had wanted to be back before they even met the outer senshi.

The door handle to her car was freezing to the touch and the interior a warm leather contrast to the slowly creeping autumn weather. Smelling the leather in the car she let the machine purr to life, music poured into her ears. To the surprise of her friends nearly three years ago she decided to go to France for schooling. Rei had explained it was the best place to study music, after that Rei had also picked up linguistics. That led the miko to studies all over, devoting mostly all of her time to school, much to her father's happiness.

That was one thing that was good out of the decision to get out of Japan, her father fully endorsed her going to higher education schools out of the country. Having paid in full her tuition to both the University in Paris, and the one in London she would go to during the summer.

Looking in the rearview mirror Rei had to clear her eyes seeing the bloody and beaten image of Venus. Wrenching at her heart the miko cursed and paused, clearing her mind the specter was gone and the car drove out of the gravel path. Driving always got her mind of the memories that had slowly started to creep back into her mind.

This was because during her escapades in France, she had picked up the habit to listen to French rap, or really any music that wasn't currently circulating in the United Kingdom or the United States. This was because Minako was currently in her full swing "Pop Idol" mode now. That was the success of her five years away from everyone, she actually got good at singing and suddenly she was off touring the world. Completely forgetting everything was around her or the one person who really cared about her.

Rei immediately stopped herself and turned the music up and she wouldn't let the images in her head get the better of her. So many images of times she had seen Minako but the blonde was oblivious of her actually being there. Like the one time she was able to get onto Good Morning America, it was a downpour but Rei had managed to make it. Then another time in Germany, again she would watch her best friend sing and the blonde wouldn't see her.

Rei constantly would have to stop herself, that this wasn't the silver millennium anymore, this was a new era and they still were different people. But even with the guidance of Pluto, Rei was having a hard time keeping the two people she had been separate. The Martian and the girl she was now. Mars Rei, and Hino Rei.

"_Incoming Call,"_ the bluetooth clicked on and her pounding music was silenced, leaving her ear drums ringing.

"Moshi Moshi," there was a loud squeal on the other end of the phone, definitely Usagi by the slight higher pitch.

"Rei-chan, Mamo _finally_ asked to marry me!" slamming on her breaks Rei nearly missed the oncoming car before sliding to a stop on the edge of the road.

Catching her breath Rei in an instant was feeling a terrible headache and pressure on her heart. A crushing sympton that had started to effect her for most of the past year and a half.

"That's great Usagi!" feigning happiness Rei tried to keep her breath so Usagi would remain oblivious.

"It's going to be in a month Rei-chan, so you better find your way back to Tokyo and then we all can get back together..." Rei couldn't focus on Usagi's voice anymore as the pressure increased. It brought tears to her eyes and her head slammed into the horn before Rei opened the door and got rid of the last bit of her breakfast she hadn't at the shrine.

"Rei-chan?!" the faint echo of Usagi in the bluetooth sighted Rei to her error.

"I'm fine Usagi, just a little sick, I'll be back in Tokyo some time soon okay, I'm up in Kyoto on business," this had been the first time she had actually told someone a generally acceptable answer of where she had been.

"You've been in Kyoto?! Why didn't you tell me Rei-chan! Ami-chan and I would have visited," the whining in Usagi's voice would never go away and Rei laughed before closing her door.

"I had to make final arrangement for the Jinja ok?" her grandfather had started to become very senile and so she being the only heir had to make sure that it was taken care of. She would be unable to fully stay at the Jinja but still it allowed her the ability to keep it in the family. It had been a joint decision between her and her father that the Jinja stay within the family but to have Rei not run the Jinja.

"Ah, I'm still sorry about your Ojii-chan," Usagi was always kind to Rei and this allowed her an escape.

"It's fine Usagi, but I gotta go, I'll see you soon," hitting the end button the welcome sound of her music silenced the pounding headache. In her head she knew something was coming but she wouldn't put her first guess on what it was. It could possibly be the side effects of the memory onslaught.

"Minako..." the pain that had caused all of this was her best friend, but she could never hate her. She never could. Why?

"Mina... Come back..." because for the past five years Rei realized that the senshi of love had stolen her heart.

* * *

**Please tell me how you like it! :D**

**~Feu d'Ares**

**PS. My name means Fire of Ares, for all whom were curious. **


	2. Without You

**Yay! Second Chapter! Kinda weary of it since I'm all worried over it. Have fun reading!**

**Chapitre 2: _Without You  
_**

* * *

The girls were chatting all around her, since they all insisted that they meet at the Jinja as everyone slowly funneled into Tokyo. Rei had obliged since she had arrived before everyone else. Mainly her nerves were getting the best of her as Makoto, Ami and Usagi chatted away while eating some rice balls she had made.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi was waving her hand in front of the fire senshi and slapping it away Rei glared.

"Yes Usagi? You can always act politely," the two senshi that were sitting beside Usagi gave Rei a look. From the moment that they had arrived they had noticed Rei was not really with them in mind.

"Rei-chan, you've been acting weird is everything alright?" Makoto was being calm, knowing that it was the only way to go about this with Rei. They had been watching her slowly go back to how she was when they met and it was worrying the girl. Ami had first alerted Makoto to the change when she had heard Rei had gone to France. This had surprised Makoto, knowing that Rei had talked about staying in Tokyo to take care of the Jinja. But a lot had changed since Galaxia, she herself had gone to cooking school in Italy while Ami stayed on her doctoral path.

"Everything is fine," giving a slight smile Rei shut down any chance Makoto had at figuring the girl out. But the gentle giant had one card up her sleeve, one that she didn't want to have to play after a drunken rage fit from Rei at a New Year's Party.

"_Rei calm down," Makoto was holding onto Rei's shoes as the miko stumbled down the steps of the club they had just left._

"_No! She didn't come Mako!" Rei was articulate in her words, which Makoto noticed as an alert to anger._

"_Maybe she was busy Rei, now you are drunk so don't," but it was too late Rei sat down on the nearest flat surface and stared at the stars. Makoto was slightly unnerved at the sight, seeing the normally steel faced Rei sad was strange. But the tears were evidence enough, so Makoto being who she was sat down next to her friend._

"_She promised, we'd always meet on New Years', right?" Rei's voice was quiet, broken even and Makoto cringed._

"_Yeah, but Rei you've seen the news, she's really busy and it's only one New Year's," giving a nervous laugh Makoto was treading on thin ice, this wasn't going to end well._

"_She hasn't shown up in two years! Two years Makoto! How would you feel if Ami didn't show up to your cooking expos! Or if Ami didn't answer your calls! Or if Ami wasn't alive!" the miko doubled over into Makoto's laugh in dry heaves. The lightning senshi didn't know what to do, this was a new sight for her. In all the years she had known Rei this was the first time she had even heard the fire senshi sobbing, let alone figure out she liked Ami. _

"_I'd respect that maybe she didn't have time, or that she was busy, I know I would be sad if she died but we all have died and I'm not overly worried about the future," smiling at the thought of spending eternity with the quirky Mercurian made Makoto blush slightly._

"_I don't get to feel that, not with all these memories, all the fights, I-I... I can't live without her Mako, I can't," and with that Rei vomited and passed out. _

"Mako?" Ami was slightly nudging the girl and she sheepishly grinned, realizing that she had spaced out and suddenly was under the stern gaze of Ami.

"When is Minako supposed to come in?" a whisper into Ami's ear was evidence that she didn't want Rei to hear. The girl was currently arguing with Usagi over whether the bridesmaids dresses should be long or not.

"She's coming in tonight, she's staying at Usagi and I's apartment," they were both staring at Rei.

"Plan for us to arrive at 9 am then?" sighing Makoto rubbed her scalp.

"Okay, I hope everything goes smoothly, I'll keep an eye on Rei since I'm staying here with her, and did you see her car?" Ami only laughed, sometimes Makoto enjoyed catching the intelligent girl off guard.

"It's good to see that one of us is enjoying their free time," Makoto rolled her eyes and soon Rei and Ami were in a discussion over what to eat next. Leaving Usagi to look at Makoto, both then took a glance at Rei who gave them a confused look.

"We'll go cook Rei, you stay here with ami and figure out flowers," Makoto stood and beckoned Usagi out of the room with her. The two were silent all the way to the kitchen, and even standing there as Makoto made some food.

"Rei is sick apparently, that's how she sounded when I called her two days ago," Usagi was quiet and reserved, sounding much like a Queen then the normal bubbly girl she was.

"Something is bothering her mind, we need to give her space but also we need to call Setsuna to see if there is anything going on," Makoto cringed at the thought of going behind Rei to figure out the problem.

"Are you sure that's wise, Usagi? We can just ask Rei, I know it would be hard but at least we wouldn't go behind her to figure out the problem?" Usagi took in a sharp breath at Makoto's idea.

"Every time that Rei has told us anything in the past five years has come down to being either the opposite or old news, I'm done being in the dark with someone I'm close with," the stern want in Usagi's attitude disturbed Makoto.

"And you think that Pluto will know?! Usagi this is Rei!" Makoto was defending her friend, even as Sailor Moon she would get frustrated at the selfishness of their princess.

"And she's also my friend, and I know we are all worried," this rung true, they all worried, but still it was invasion that bothered Makoto.

"Usagi lets just go ask Rei," the sincerity in her voice had gotten to Usagi, deflating her, the two headed back to the room. Rei had been shuffling papers around when Makoto saw the slight shift in behavior. The twitch of the eye, her back tightening.

"Rei are you okay?" Setting the food onto the table all eyes were on the miko, who now was shrinking into her seat.

"I'm fine guys!" Rubbing her neck Rei felt sweat on her hands. Ami frowned and went under the table, only to pull out two little pill bottles.

"Severe migraines and chest pain, these are the pills you take every morning and night are they not?" Makoto looked shocked at Ami holding up two pill bottles to Rei. The miko in turn was pale white and wide eyed, this was overstepping for Makoto.

"Where did you find those!" Grabbing them from Ami she shuffled them in her hand before hiding them under the table again. Makoto was still along with Usagi, their questions had been answered in merely a minute. A minute that went by too quickly for the two of them.

"In the bathroom, Rei, you need to tell us what has been going on with you," Ami was staring directly at the girl. They all were adults now, wel beyond the time when they were high schoolers.

"Fine, but this does not leave this room," the look Rei gave alerted them to the connotation. No one tells Minako.

"I've been having searing headaches, some that cause me to collapse or be unable to see for awhile, it wasn't until the chest pains started that I had to go to the doctor. So when I went they told me they didn't know what was going on, I think... It is because of the memory unlock we all received," everyone of them remained silent for their friend.

"And when I started to remember, it became painful, painful to read the fire and... It was painful to see you all," Usagi bent down in front of Rei,reaching out for her hand the miko flinched away.

"Rei, we won't judge you, you are one of us and that's the most important thing," the words were fake to Rei. The miko despised the girl in this moment, she didn't want a sympathy party. She wanted them to see what she was seeing, the death that followed the girl they so willingly served.

"It's not that Usagi, it's that my memories are horrid, they were something I didn't want to remember, I'm having a hard time figuring out now who is who, am I Hino Rei or am I Mars Rei," Rei looked at them all and Usagi sat back from her friend.

"You're Rei, you are just Rei, so let's get off of this drab subject and be happy we are all together!" Makoto watched as Usagi tackled the somewhat depressed Miko, the arguing started almost immeadiately.

Makoto smiled, but it quickly left remembering whom was coming tomorrow. Rei's drunken words were reciting in her head, something was coming when the blonde idol would arrive tomorrow. And Makoto sadly thought that they might loose their fire Senshi soon, something was telling her that.

_I-I... I can't live without her Mako, I can't."_

Those words from three years ago had haunted Makoto, her own version of the words had been in her head when she relived her and Ami's death from the moon. But after talking with Ami, it had been dealt with. But sitting in this room, knowing Rei never got a chance to talk to Minako about their past, she knew it was possible, much to her dismay, Rei never would.

* * *

**And the next chapter will be upon the world soon!**

**~Feu d'Ares**


	3. Dark Horse

**I was on a roll! Here you go, and I've told my reviewers my update pattern! So review and you might get stuffs, or a lovely thank you. **

**Chapitre 3: _Dark Horse_**

* * *

_"Wake up," the soft voice was slowly nudging her , but the covers were so soft and warm that the voice was almost more comfortable._

_"Come on Venus wake up," a little giggle later and the voice was being smothered in a rather large mess of blonde hair. That is when the voice became a body, a very warm body._

_"Venus come on it's time to get up," the whisper in her ear sent shivers down her spine, the warm breath, the voice, it sent her into a tizzy._

_"Caught you Reiko," the voice squeaked when Venus quickly grabbed her body and wrapped her into the sheets. Two violet eyes stared back at her through a sheath of dark hair. _

_"Not funny Minako," squirming in the blankets Venus blushed realizing Mars was in her bed._

_"But Reiko it's our day off," her hands found Mars' waist and pulled her straight into her body. The heat from the Martian was soothing to Venus and only made her snuggle into the fire warrior._

_"Um, Minako what are you doing?" Smiling into the girl's chest Venus blushed, she had caught Mars off guard. _

_"I'm snuggling," the retort was replied with a snort and soon the Martain's hands were at her hips._

_"Wait," Venus rolled her eyes when Mars recoiled and was soon as red as her home planet, Venus smirked and pulled Mars closer into her. _

_"Yes Reiko, I seemingly forgot to put my clothes on when I went to bed, but it looks like," Venus slowly started to pull at Mars' robe._

_"You didn't, lets change that," Venus saw the glint in Mars' eyes and her smile only grew._

"Minako! Your flight is in an hour!" Her manager shouting was not how Minako wanted to wake up. The sleep was still in her eyes, the dream like many she had been having for years. A constant reminder of the girl she had left back in Tokyo.

"I'm getting up!" Groaning she stood and yawned, heading directly for the shower after feeling her skin being sticky and sweaty. Most likely a side effect of the dream, a very good dreams, but torturous none the less.

Minako had been having so many of those dreams lately, ones of her and Rei having many encounters all that left her on a flustered high, or a warm happiness. But a sinking feeling had been creeping up on her, a slight belief that Rei wasn't having these dreams. It was possible Rei could only access their death, the death that Minako took to save Rei. Even before they all separated, she felt the affections of Rei to her and a part of her then. But she had thought it was from a fast recollection of the Silver millennium something she didn't want to exploit. Minako wanted to know if the Rei she met first was the one that liked her, the one who grew up as the miko.

The shower's water was relaxing and soothed the stiffness that had claimed her body during the night. It allowed her mind to calm and let her think how to handle seeing Rei for the first time in five years. She had heard from Usagi that Rei had seen her perform, leaving the blonde happy and giddy. But even then the only hino she could ever hear about was the Miko's father. She could never find anything about Rei, she had asked Makoto once but got no answer from the chef.

"Reiko..." Pressing her forehead onto the cold tile she pulled her focus and hurried about for the next ten minutes to get ready to leave.

"What took you so long, normally you are bright and chipper," her manager was a nice man, but that was just about it with him. Minako didn't truly care about him and he constantly scheduled her into exhaustion this break was much needed. Even if it was for Usagi's wedding, Minako was happy she would finally have a break.

Her manger was always one for idle chatter but with the help of her rather large headphones, the idol was able to ignore him while they rode to the private jet they had acquired for the jaunt to Tokyo. The wind outside had chilled her and her Senshi senses were telling her something was wrong. But after boarding the plane Minako simply found the nearest seat and sat, she knew if she fell asleep another dream would come. But maybe that's what she wanted, only so she could see Rei's face.

_Minako would go to clubs frequently while she was on tour to help her feel invisible sometimes. The club she was at was pounding, yet the people were seemingly only mingling with one another. The DJ strangely was singing along with the song and soon Minako looked up to two dark Amethyst eyes staring at her._

_"Rei?" She never knew her miko was a DJ, but when she left the stand and started to walk over to Minako her mind froze. Rei wasn't blinking and was sickeningly passing through all the people around her. The lust that was coming off of her was unbearable and Minako shrunk under the gaze she was getting. _

_"Mina," the drawl at the end of her name ignited Minako, this felt and looked like Rei but this ghost was sinister. She had reached the Senshi of love and Minako smelled alcohol and lust over her, something intoxicating to her. _

_"Rei what's going on?" She was trying to push her off to see her face, to see what was wrong with her best friend, her fire Senshi. But her hands would simply float through the mist that was Rei. _

_"Nothing is going on, Mina just enjoy this," seeing Rei grinning wildly, Minako felt fear take over when this evil entity slowly started to fiddle with her dress. The music was pounding and it was fueling Rei's fire. This isn't what Minako wanted, where was the Rei from the other dreams or the one that would sit in a miko outfit and tell them things. Where was that Rei, this wasn't Rei. _

_When she had reached the claps of her dress, Minako fully realized that this was not how it was supposed to be. Squirming Minako got out of Rei's strong hold and quickly flew into one of the more populated areas of the club. The music was sliding and twisting her mind, it wanted her to want Rei. This demented lustful person, suddenly she felt hands around her waist and neck. _

_"Rei, this isn't funny," the nervous laugh Minako gave the miko was stifled by a hand. _

_"Shush little Venus," the hand was staying at her mouth while Rei clawed at the dress Minako had on. This was terrifying her, this was her best friend someone who fought for her, someone who Minako thought cared for her. _

_Biting Rei's hand Minako quickly fled out of the Miko's hold, ripping the dress and yet again Minako was running from Rei. Tears were falling from Minako's eyes and she wished Rei would come back to normal, to her Rei. Looking behind her the shadow of her best friend wasn't to be found, terrifying her to her core. The world around her was loud, vibrant and distracting, the idol didn't know soon which way ghost would be coming from. _

_"Caught you Mina," the laugh, along with a hot breath on her neck, pulled a scream from Minako._

"Minako!" Her manager was shaking her awake and tears were running down her face. Quickly wiping them awake she felt the plane was slowly descending, the adrenaline from the dream was pumping her system.

"You started to scream, I didn't know what to do," he was breathing erratically, obviously scared and Minako looked at her phone. It was stuck on a song Minako found good but slightly on the, sexual side.

"It's okay, just a really bad dream, are we landing?" He nodded and Minako took a couple deep breaths in, this was going to haunt her. She didn't want that image of Rei in her mind, it would tarnish the one she was going to see.

"Your friends are picking you up, so I'll get your bags," he went into the back of the plane and she felt the jet hit the ground, her manger never really did follow aviation laws.

Her phone went off andMinako couldn't help but laugh seeing Ami and Usagi waving at her. Looking at the phone she realized it was from Makoto.

"Moshi moshi," a smile played at her lips knowing her friends were nearby.

"_Minako! So good to hear you landed, I just wanted to tell you that you're staying with Ami and Usagi," _a small part of her deflated, her plans were to stay at the Jinja with Rei.

"I thought I was staying with Rei," her voice slightly down turned Minako chastised herself on the show of sadness.

"_I know, but plans change, I'm staying with Rei and we are all meeting here in about an hour, so see you soon! Oh and... Mina... Rei really does miss you, just know that okay?" _Makoto clicked out and she felt that her last words were strange. Why would she say that before she even saw Rei?

"Mina!" Usagi was soon on top of the idol as the pigtailed blonde charged the plane, they laughed and soon the three of them were chatting away in Ami's car.

"So how has it been being the idol and pop star you've always wanted to be?" Usagi was bouncing now, the girl had yet to change into the Neo-Queen yet. This gave Minako hope that they could live normal lives still for a bit longer.

"It's been okay, I wish I could have you guys with me all the time, I missed all of you," the worried glance from Ami to Usagi didn't go unnoticed to the Idol.

"Guys?" they both simply shushed her and kept asking questions, about fans, about the money, and especially for Usagi it was the boys.

"No Usa, I haven't found anyone, I don't think I should be paying attention to guys at the moment anyway. Something tells me it isn't right, like if I do go something would happen that I would regret," in her mind, Minako immediately thought of her best friend going cold on her. Something all of them worried about, that Ami would too as well fueled it slightly more.

"Well, you never know, I'm inviting a lot of Mamo's friends so maybe you can find someone there," the little giggle after Usagi's words quirked her.

"Usagi, maybe Minako just doesn't want to see anyone new," the girl quickly put her attention on Ami, the stoic expression causing Minako to blush.

"Oh, you still like Rei," Usagi's voice turned older, more wise. This led to Minako shuttering from remembering the nightmare on the plane.

"I don't know, I've been having dreams. Really good ones at that, but they hit me hard, as if they are trying to tell me a dark horse is coming," Ami and Usagi gave her blank looks.

"A dark horse? A formidable foe?" this led to Usagi groaning when Ami finally parked the car in front of the Jinja.

"We're here," looking out the window, Minako only saw the forms of two people. The tall and amazonian stature of Makoto. The one she barely recognized was of one very important person, one Hino Rei. The figure was less then she remembered her best friend, since the last time she saw her was in a crowd in Berlin. She didn't want to openly confront the topic but it still made her heart sing more. But the Miko's stature was sickening, thinner, and most definitely more like the one in the nightmare.

"A dark horse," she whispered to herself and USagi appeared asking what she had said, brushing her off the three headed up the steps of the Jinja. Minako tried to catch the glint of the amethyst eyes she adored but Rei quickly exited and went into the building.

"Sorry, she's not feeling very well," Makoto sighed and they all entered leaving Minako to stare at the spot Rei had been. Rei felt dark to her, the Venusian always felt light, but her Rei was dark. Dark as night.

* * *

**Poor Mina. Rei is being stupid I know. PS I loooooove Katy Perry and I was slightly inspired by her new single with the album PRISM. Oh my goodnesssss. **

**~Feu d'Ares**


	4. The Glass Princess

**Sorry I got really busy there for awhile, any way... Here you go!**

**Chapitre 4: The Glass Princess**

* * *

Minako had resolved her time into quietly staring at Rei who had put headphones on and was intently listening to something she couldn't understand. It was strange for her best friend to act this way but the look on her face was something different. The laptop she had on her was being typed on furiously, Makoto had told her it was business related. The look however was that of sadness, as if something was ending inside her mind.

"Minaaaako," Usagi was nearly two inches from her ear before screaming at the blonde, shocking the idol and causing her brain to stop thinking for a moment. Her ears were also focusing on the fast bass beat of Rei's music.

"I asked you what you thought of these flowers?" holding up a picture Minako just saw a soft pink and smiled.

"Usagi I've told you already, I really like these not those, or it's too much pink!" the idol held up red roses, ones Usagi rolled her eyes and and went at prodding Rei. The miko was too focused on her work to see the oncoming attack from Usagi.

Slipping the picture of flowers over the computer screen, Minako couldn't help but laugh at seeing Rei's eye twitch before taking her headphones out.

"Usa, I'm working, I would ask Mako which flowers you think are best," Minako's breath quickly fastened when Rei locked eyes with her. The miko stood and pardoned her exit before hurrying out of the room. Makoto at this time looked directly at Minako, along with Ami and Usagi becoming silent.

"You should go comfort her," Makoto's words were confusing, Minako didn't understand and Usagi simply pointed to the computer.

"She's signing over protection rights of the jinja to the mikos in Kyoto, she still has ownership and can live here, but the jinja will become apart of the historical sites linking Tokyo and Kyoto," Ami took a small sip of her tea and Minako quickly stood up and headed out the room.

All throughout the five years Minako had thought this building, this area would be Rei's life, something she would treasure until the day they entered Crystal Tokyo. But now looking around, Minako saw the remnants of a past she took herself out of, in the kitchen were photos of the girls, Rei with Mako, Rei with Ami and Usagi. There was even a picture with Rei and Mamo, they were both covered in flour with a quivering Usagi in the distance. But there wasn't a picture of her, she hadn't a chance to look into Rei's room. It was always locked and the girls had since moved their meetings to the living spaces, but Minako moved there anyway.

Instinctively she knocked on the door, the idol heard nothing inside and slid the door open, the room was much as it was before. This time there was a suitcase but pictures were hung on the walls, memorabilia was on shelving, and Minako laughed seeing the casette tape she fried next to it all. Looking at Rei's night stand Minako froze, there was a picture of her and Rei, right there next to where Rei would sleep. It was one of her favorite pictures that they had taken, Minako didn't realize that Rei had printed it off and framed it. It made her heart warm, and also crack thinking that Rei must be in pain from all of this.

Leaving the room behind Minako searched for her, using her senshi powers was natural, it allowed her to know whom was in an area. And yet, the only dark spot in her senses was the fire room, a place she dare not enter but knew she had too. Taking a courageous breath in she opened the door to find Rei huddled in front of the fire. Ever so quietly, Minako came up next to the miko who reached out for her.

"Mina..." the eyes that looked up were clouded with tears, breaking Minako's heart more the senshi of love quickly held her best friend.

"I'm loosing you," Rei's words were muffled against Minako's shirt and for the first time, the idol saw how small her best friend was. There wasn't the big and powerful Sailor Mars, there wasn't the sarcastic Rei, this was her friend broken.

"No you're not," the miko curled closer when Minako started to rub her back, nuzzling into the warmth that Minako was exerting. Her mind was betraying her, Minako wanted this to be real, she wanted this Rei to be her Rei.

"You remind me of a glass princess," Rei's eyes looked up in confusion, Minako only smiled and hugged her friend closer, not wanting her to fall to the floor.

"You're so fragile, yet strong like your fire, but some days you need someone to tell you it's okay to be fragile, that way you don't end up breaking yourself," she felt her friend tense slightly.

"But Mina, I don't have anyone," with that one comment Minako whipped Rei up and slapped her across the cheek. Shocked at even her own actions she saw Rei smile.

"Thank you Mina, and I did miss you, I missed all of you," with that the miko curled back into her friend, Minako smiled, she knew it was a start, but at least her best friend was there. But something inside her stomach felt ill, there was still something missing, something important.

Ever so slowly the two eventually ended up back with everyone, Rei painstakingly finished her document. Minako throughout this process was silent, seeing her best friend as fragile and small as she was had frightened her. A shadow was creeping over Rei, one that she didn't want to have happen but even seeing Rei stare off into dead space darkness was creeping over her. One that a certain Venusian had only seen once.

"Mina, can you shuffle these papers for me?" Ami had handed the idol a bundle of papers and slowly she started to go through them. Obviously this was a tactic to get her attention away from the brooding Miko, whom suddenly got up and raced to her room.

"Rei!" Makoto was first to the draw and they all saw her appear out of her bedroom with her henshin pen. Usagi sighed with relief but the hairs on the back of Makoto and Minako's neck began to rise, Rei looked up at them and pocketed the object.

"Sorry, I just felt like I needed it," quickly sitting back down Minako looked to the cook, whom was pale as a ghost, as if she had just seen one.

"Mako?" the giant sparked on contact with Minako's fingers, the brunette quickly shook herself out of her state and sat nervously down.

Looking back over at Rei, she saw the glass princess from the fire room, but deep down inside she saw the fire she loved getting slowly snuffed by something. Looking deeper Minako took a sharp intake in breath before sitting down. Darkness, her Rei was turning to darkness over fighting with light.

* * *

**What's goin' on with Rei?**

**~Feu d'Ares**


End file.
